1. Field of the Invention
A hand tool for vertical alignment of coil compression springs in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art devices have been developed and manufactured as various spring coil compression tools. Typical of these are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,618; 3,341,075; 3,973,314; 3,051,443; 3,764,107; 4,061,308.
Unfortunately, there is a dearth of hand tools specifically designed and configured for vertical or lateral alignment of coil compression springs in automotive vehicles. Accordingly there remains a real need for such devices.